1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection apparatus for establishing a vacuum-tight connection, in particular a flange connection, between at least two components of a vacuum arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum-tight connections between components of a vacuum arrangement, for example between a gas-conducting pipe and a metal-spring bellows or an air-spring bellows which can serve as a connector piece or as a compensation piece of a vacuum pipework, typically comprise one or more connection apparatus with which the components to be connected are mechanically fixed to one another such that a vacuum-tight connection is created between the components.
Known connection apparatus are, for example, clamps which have two clamping jaws between which the components to be connected can be clamped. The clamping jaws are typically connected to one another by a screw connection via which the clamp is adjustable between a released position in which the clamp can be placed onto the flanges and a tightened position in which the clamp fixes the two components to one another. Clamps are furthermore known which have a claw for coupling to one of the components to be connected and which can be screwed to the other component to establish the vacuum-tight connection.
It is disadvantageous in the known connection apparatus that they can only be adjusted using a tool for loosening and tightening the screws between the loosened and tightened positions, whereby the time effort and work effort required for the establishing and the releasing of the connection is increased. The establishment of a reliable and secure connection additionally requires not insubstantial skill and high care of the user.
It is the object of the invention to provide a connection apparatus of the initially named kind with which a reliable and secure vacuum-tight connection can be established between two components of a vacuum arrangement in a simple and fast manner and in particular manually and without tools.